vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (Transformers: Prime)
|-|Original Form= |-|Upgraded Form (Prime)= |-|Upgraded Form (RID)= Summary Optimus Prime, formerly Orion Pax, is the leader of the Autobots and of Team Prime. He was originally a data clerk on Cybertron and mentor to Megatronus (later Megatron). He was chosen by the High Council of Cybertron to become the next Prime. When his former friend, Megatron, was denied the title of a Prime, he waged war on the rest of Cybertron alongside his followers, the Decepticons. Orion Pax was granted the Matrix of Leadership by Primus, making him Optimus Prime, who vowed to stop Megatron and the Decepticons along with the rest of the Autobots. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher | At least 8-B | Possibly 5-B Name: Optimus Prime (formerly Orion Pax) Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Millions of years old) Classification: Cybertronion, Leader of the Autobots Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Into a Truck), Martial Arts, Flight (With his Jetpack), Energy Manipulation (With the Star Saber) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Fought Megatron and sent him flying with one strike twice, in One Shall Fall and in Orion Pax: Part 3), likely higher (Has fought hoards of Vehicons, Terrocons and incarnations of Unicron) | At least City Block level (Soundly defeated Megatron in Rebellion, fought Predaking most powerful Cybertronian in the series aside from Primus and Unicron and the upgraded Galvatron defeated Predaking, more powerful than his former self) | Possibly Planet level (The Star Saber is comparable to the Dark Star Saber which was stated by Megatron to be powerful enough to "tear this world Earth apart") Speed: Superhuman (Dodged Starscream's rocket) | Supersonic (Capable of flying at such speeds on several occasions) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Stopped a Train in Convoy) | At least Class 25, likely higher (More powerful than his former self) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Sent Megatron flying twice, both times with one blow after several others, that one blow was what directly sent him flying both times) | At least City Block Class (Harmed Predaking and the upgraded Megatron) Durability: At most Mountain level (Survived the blast which destroyed the Autobot base, albeit only for a short time from Darkest Hour ''to ''Rebellion) | At most Mountain level, likely higher (More powerful and durable than his former form) Stamina: High (Kept up with Megatron) Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with his Ion Cannons Standard Equipment: Sabers, Ion Cannons | Jetpack, Gattling Gun, Blaster | Star Saber Intelligence: Very High (Millions of years of experience, skilled tactician, skilled fighter, wisdom and knowledge, excellent data clerk) Weaknesses: Extreme cold, he will eventually go down if he receives enough damage Key: Original Form | Upgraded Form | With the Star Saber Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Transformers Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists